a) Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of diving apparatuses. In particular, this disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for marking a diver's location, and providing a receptacle for diving equipment. A perimeter support handle is also disclosed, to support the diver when resting at the water's surface. The apparatus in one form is a floating device, configured with a receptacle for equipment, optional receptacle for a dive flag, and a device and method for attaching to an anchoring system.
b) Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,755 (Peck) discloses a ring-shaped flotation device configured with an anchoring apparatus and furthermore configured to hold a lantern above the surface of the water for night fishing. FIG. 1 shows in detail how this is accomplished. The configuration of the central portion of this patent is specifically designed to retain a lantern.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,773 (Bourke) discloses a dive buoy dry box assembly. This patent includes several elements not including the counterweight portion 14 and a sealed dry box portion 16. A great deal of this patent is directed at the means by which the anchor line is spooled from and retracted back in to the ring portion 12. While this patent does disclose a floating apparatus for holding materials while diving and further include an upright diving flag. This reference is very explicit that this is a place to store items such that they will stay dry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,813 (Adams) discloses a float and flag assembly for use by divers. This patent discloses a ring shaped flotation having an upright dive flag and a very shallow portion on the upper surface this portion is shallow
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,922 (Feldkamp et al.) discloses a hands-free dive flag connector wherein a ring flotation is coupled to an upright dive flag and is furthermore connected by way of a recoiling line to a diver such that the upright dive flag follows along on the surface above the diver in action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,796 (Kung) discloses a floating sound system for use in a swimming pool or the like. The radio portion of the patent is fitted with threads, such that it screws into a central portion of the flotation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,229 (Whitt) discloses an anchor organization for mounting a float tube to the bottom surface and associated body of water. This patent discloses a way to anchor a ring float to the bottom of the body of water of varying depths. This operates similar to a kite reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,458 (Church) discloses a marker buoy having an inflatable portion such that the inflatable portion can be deflated when it is not desired that the buoy portion maintain on the surface of the water or for storage. This patent operates in the same manner as the U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,922 previously discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,752 (Dickson) discloses a small wave-following buoy having a floating device and an upright portion for communications and a subsurface portion used for balance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,510 (Curd) discloses an essentially all plastic lightweight buoy. This patent is not a ring shaped device. It can be circular or square in configuration. It has an upright portion for lighted channel markers or the like. Neither the addition of an upright dive flag, a peripheral ring handle portion, a central storage portion, nor an auger type anchor system is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,090 (Semmens) discloses a recreational device comprising a generally bowl-shaped base.